Druid: Sabrina (CR 19)
= Sabrina = Human druid 20 CN Medium humanoid (human) Init +12; Senses Perception +33 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 29, touch 21, flat-footed 23 (+8 armor, +5 deflection, +6 Dex) hp 261 (20d8+140) Fort +22, Ref +17, Will +27; +4 vs. fey and plant-targeted effects DR 5/— -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee unarmed strike +20/+15/+10 (1d3+5) Special Attacks wild shape at will Druid Spells Prepared (CL 20th; concentration +30) 9th—mass cure critical wounds, polar midnightUM (DC 29), regenerate, storm of vengeance (DC 30), tsunamiAPG (DC 30) 8th—mass cure serious wounds, earthquake, finger of death (DC 28), reverse gravity, stormboltsAPG (DC 28) 7th—fire storm (DC 27), heal, rampartAPG, sunbeam (DC 27), true seeing 6th—antilife shell, mass bull's strength, greater dispel magic, fire seeds, move earth, wall of stone 5th—animal growth (DC 25), baleful polymorph (DC 25), control winds (DC 25), cure critical wounds, wall of fire, wall of thorns 4th—ball lightningAPG (DC 24), dispel magic, echolocationUM, flame strike (DC 24), freedom of movement, rusting grasp 3rd—call lightning (DC 23), cloak of windsAPG (DC 23), daylight, greater magic fang, communal resist energyUC, sleet storm 2nd—bear's endurance, burning gazeAPG (DC 22), greater detect magicUI, flaming sphere (DC 22), fog cloud, lesser restoration, soften earth and stone 1st—calm animals (DC 21), cure light wounds, entangle (DC 21), faerie fire, longstrider, magic fang, obscuring mist 0 (at will)—detect magic, guidance, mending, read magic -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 10, Dex 22, Con 21, Int 16, Wis 31, Cha 10 Base Atk +15; CMB +15; CMD 36 Feats Aspect of the BeastAPG, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Extend Spell, Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Natural Spell, Quicken Spell, Spell Focus (conjuration), Spell Penetration, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +6 (+10 to jump), Diplomacy +20, Handle Animal +23, Heal +23, Intimidate +20, Knowledge (nature) +28, Perception +33, Sense Motive +20, Spellcraft +26, Survival +27 Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Druidic, Ignan SQ a thousand faces, nature bond (lion named Leo the Lion), nature sense, timeless body, trackless step, wild empathy +20, woodland stride Other Gear amulet of mighty fists +5, bag of holding iv, belt of physical might +6 (Dex, Con), boots of striding and springing, bracers of armor +8, cloak of resistance +5, headband of mental prowess +6 (Int, Wis), ring of evasion, ring of protection +5, tome of understanding +5, 48,000 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- A Thousand Faces (At will) (Su) Can change your appearance at will while in your normal form, as alter self. Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Combat Reflexes (7 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Damage Reduction (5/-) You have Damage Reduction against all attacks. Extend Spell Spell duration lasts twice as normal. +1 Level. Improved Unarmed Strike Unarmed strikes don't cause attacks of opportunity, and can be lethal. Natural Spell You can cast spells while in Wild Shape. Nature Sense (Ex) A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Quicken Spell Cast a spell as a swift action. +4 Levels. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Spell Focus (Conjuration) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. Timeless Body (Mature) (Ex) You no longer take ability score penalties from aging. Trackless Step (Ex) You do not leave a trail as you move through natural surroundings. Wild Empathy +20 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Wild Shape (20 hours, At will) (Su) Shapeshift into a different creature one or more times per day. Woodland Stride (Ex) Move through undergrowth at normal speed. ' ' -------------------- ' ' Leo the Lion Lion N Large animal Init +6; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +18 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 41, touch 16, flat-footed 34 (+8 armor, +6 Dex, +1 dodge, +17 natural, -1 size) hp 180 (16d8+112) Fort +21, Ref +21, Will +13 (+4 morale bonus vs. enchantment effects) Defensive Abilities improved evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +27 (1d8+16 plus grab), 2 claws +28 (1d8+16) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks pounce, rake (2 claws +28, 1d8+16) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 32, Dex 22, Con 22, Int 2, Wis 16, Cha 10 Base Atk +12; CMB +24 (+28 grapple); CMD 41 (45 vs. trip) Feats Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack (claw), Power Attack, Toughness, Weapon Focus (claw) Tricks Air Walk, Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Fetch, Fighting, Guard, Heel, Perform, Seek, Stay, Track, Work Skills Acrobatics +10 (+14 to jump), Climb +15, Perception +18, Stealth +6, Swim +15 SQ air walk, come, defend, devotion, fetch, fighting, guard, heel, perform, seek, track, work Other Gear amulet of mighty fists +5, belt of physical might +4 (Str, Con), bracers of armor +8, cloak of resistance +5, horseshoes of a zephyr -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Air Walk Trick The animal can be ridden through the air when affected by spells. Combat Reflexes (7 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Come Trick The animal will come to you on command. Defend Trick The animal will defend you. Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will saves vs. enchantment effects. Fetch Trick The animal will get a specific object. Fighting Trick The animal has been trained to fight. Grab: Bite (Large) (Ex) You can start a grapple as a free action if you hit with the designated weapon. Guard Trick The animal stays in place and prevents others from approaching. Heel Trick The animal will follow you. Improved Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save; half on failed save. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Pounce (Ex) You can make a full attack as part of a charge. Power Attack -4/+8 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Seek Trick The animal moves into an area and looks around for anything that is obviously alive or animate. Track Trick The animal will track a scent. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. ' ' Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Druid Category:CR 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Pathfinder